1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button attaching machine having a chute assembly, and more particularly to an apparatus for preventing button parts from falling from an intermediate chute when the latter is detached from the chute assembly.
2. Prior Art
A known button attaching machine has a chute assembly for conveying button parts from a reservoir to a terminal guide which leads to a button attaching station. The chute assembly includes an upper chute connected to the reservoir, a lower chute connected to the terminal guide, and an intermediate chute extending between the upper and lower chutes and detachable therefrom. The intermediate chute defines jointly with the upper and lower chutes a combined channel for receiving the button parts in a row. A primary problem with this known machine is that the button parts in the intermediate chute would fall from its lower open end to scatter over the floor when the intermediate chute is detached upon termination of the machine operation.